STUCK!
by Karlita Jones
Summary: It's been two years and Sonny and Chad still haven't told each other how they feel. So what happens when they get stuck in an elavator together. Will the truth finally come out? *Rated M for future chapters*
1. Stuck

*****THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE STORIES AND I DECIDED THAT I WANTED TO REVIST IT AND REVISE IT A LITTLE BIT, I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I DO!*******

**SPOV**

I trudged my way through the hallways to my dressing room, I had just finished a karate sketch with Nico and Grady, I swear I think I sweated off ten pounds, now the only thing that I want to do is go home get in the shower and crawl into bed, with the shower being optional. When I finally came to my dressing room I swung open the door and breathed a sigh of relief finally I could sit down and re- I looked up and gasped.

OH MY GOD! There on the couch half naked was my supposedly best friend Tawni Heart and my current (and, from the looks of it, soon to be ex) boy friend James. They sprang apart and hurriedly tried to straighten their clothes and cover themselves up. I clenched my teeth and glared at them what did they think? If they straighten themselves fast enough maybe I wouldn't believe what I had _just_ seen?

"Oh no don't stop on my account, what I'm only your FUCKING GIRLFRIEND" I screamed, my hand gripping the door with surprising strength considering how tired I had just been. James sprang up from the couch and moved toward me, then stopped when I held up my hand and glared.

"Look Sonny this isn't what it looks l-l-like…. we were only… uh… we w-w-were…" James stuttered and gestured helplessly with his hands; he never was good at thinking on the spot. Funny, I used to think that was cute and now it just succeeded in pissing me off further.

"What James? What could possibly explain the fact that you were _kissing_ her when you're dating _me_? I can't believe you two! You're supposed to be my best friend and you're supposed to be my boyfriend! Do you know how cliché this is? Do you know how betrayed I feel!" I yelled glaring at Tawni and James, James was still looking everywhere but my face and Tawni was opening and closing her mouth, doing a very good impression of a fish.

"Sonny I'm so sorry" Tawni whispered her eyes filling with tears which again made me even angrier, this may be irrational but dang it the only one allowed to cry and be hurt in this situation is me. She stood and started to come forward but I took a step back moving further out of the room.

"Tawni don't touch me right now otherwise I can't be held responsible for my actions" She backed off "You know what you can have him, I'm through with him any way, but as far as you and me don't ever talk to me again I don't talk to sluts." I turned slamming the door behind me and ran out running up the stairs to the roof forgetting how tired I was all I knew was I wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

When I finally got to the roof and took a deep breath, I realized I wasn't even crying, which is funny because I cry over everything, from a sad commercial to a lost dog poster, but I wasn't crying now after I found my boyfriend and best friend about to play hide the salami in my dressing room. I sighed and hung my head suddenly ashamed because deep inside I already knew why I wasn't crying, I had never loved James, and I had seen the way he looked at Tawni but just ignored it. We were never meant to be and I had always known that, I think I'm more upset over the fact that Tawni, my supposed best friend, would betray me like this. Truth is I could never love James; I was already in love with a three name jerk from Mackenzie Falls and had been for two years. I shook my head and laughed this is so sad here I am; an 18 year old girl and I still can't find the courage to tell a guy that I love him. This depressed me more; I hadn't even got to see him today, and that by itself made this day feel incomplete and horrible, finding out my boyfriend was a lying cheating scumbag and that my best friend was a backstabber was just icing on the cake.

I sighed and turned around and went to punch the button for the elevator, which usually I would never take because I hated small spaces, but my exhaustion had caught up with me. I wish I could talk to someone, my mom was in Wisconsin for another two days and I couldn't call her because of the time differences. It was almost midnight there while it was ten o'clock here. I obviously couldn't call Tawni and I'd rather be feed through a shredder then pour out my feelings to Chad Dylan Cooper. I walked in the elevator and pressed the PG (Parking Garage) button, maybe I'll just go home and watch a cheesy romantic comedy and fall asleep on the coach while eating a huge bucket of cookie dough ice cream, the elevator slowed to a stop and I mentally groaned ugh I hope it isn't James or Tawni trying to use the elevator or else-

The doors opened.

**CPOV**

Today was a bad day. Rehearsals where bad, Portlyn was acting like a brat because I wouldn't go out with her and my parents decided that they were going to Tokyo today, because everybody knows random Thursdays is the best day to travel to another country. So now all I have to look forward to it going home to an empty house.

I didn't even get to see her

Truth be told that's probably why today felt so horrible, I never got to go over to the random's set and see my Sonshine. I would usually see her at lunch or on my break, but rehearsals went so bad that they shorten our breaks to 5 minutes and had lunch sent to the set. Any day when I don't get to see Sonny and have our daily fight feels so incomplete, and less….. sunny. Even when I don't see her she's constantly on my mind, when I'm on set about to kiss whatever girl I'm dating for the week on the falls her face will pop into my head, or when I'm dressing in the morning I don't think "do I look good in this" no instead I find myself saying "will SHE think I look good in this". Its torture being this caught up in a girl for this long and unable to do anything about it. She's dating that loser James Conroy; every time I see them together it makes me want to punch a wall. I sighed and hit the button for the elevator to go to the parking garage, I really didn't want to go home, but I really didn't want to party either. If only I could just see Sonny maybe then I could-

The doors opened

And there she was

**SPOV**

Blue was the first thing my mind registered, it was also the second and third. Then I realized I was staring and composed myself. There he was Chad Dylan Cooper in the flesh. Very sexy flesh if I do say so myself, to bad I wasn't in the mood for his arrogance today. He smiled and I felt my heart flutter a little bit, stupid heart.

"Monroe" He said as he moved into the elevator. He propped himself up against the wall and continued to smirk in my direction.

"Cooper" I glared back. I hate that he can look so relaxed, here I am physically trying to stop myself from kissing that stupid smile off his face and there he is looking as if nothing and no one could ever bother him. The doors shut leaving us isolated in this 4 foot by five foot space and I immediately couldn't focus on anything else but him, his smell, his body, his smirk. This continued to annoy the heck out of me. Why is it that whenever he was around I couldn't concentrate, my heart started pounding, and I all of a sudden had the urge to giggle and straighten my hair and clothing. Stupid Hormones, Stupid boy.

"So Monroe I see that you stuck around to see me, that's sweet but you really-" I held up my hand

"Stuff it Cooper I'm not in the mood to argue right now so just shut up" He looked shocked but then he composed himself.

"Fine" He said, no longer smiling.

"Fine" I said back

"Good" He glared

"Good" I shot back

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so go-"Just then the elevator jerked and I was thrown up against Chad which threw him against the wall, the lights shut off and we plunged into darkness.

Crap did I mention I was claustrophobic?

***Plot based loosely off Going Down by Donna Kauffman*****


	2. Feelings, Old and New

***I do not own SWAC. Again please review! ****

**CPOV**

Sonny had been thrown up against me and I had gone with my first instinct to protect her and wrapped my arms around her. It was completely dark and I couldn't really see that well. But I could feel that she was shaking and burying her face in my shoulder.

"Sonny?" I asked

Silence

"Sonny? Are you O.k.?" She was starting to worry me; Sonny has never been this quiet.

"I'm fine, I just need a moment" She didn't loosen her death grip on my shirt so I just kept on holding her. I have to admit it felt nice to have her all snuggled up close to me like this. It was perfect like she belonged there... or something like that. I just wished she would tell me why she was so scared. Was she afraid of the dark? Or had this situation just freaked her out? Or maybe, the arrogance in me said, this is just an excuse to be in CDCs arms. I laughed and shook my head at that last thought; even I had to admit it was wrong, Sonny was really freaked out.

"Sonny come on you can tell me what's wrong I won't laugh or make fun of you- too much" I said trying to make her laugh. She giggled

"I umph ooocas ween ofraid puv mall paces" She mumbled into my shirt.

"Uh you're going to have to repeat that. And in English please" Another giggle she lifted her head up and even though I couldn't see it I felt her looking at me

"I have always been afraid of small spaces, since I was a little girl" She whispered. I sensed there was more to this story but I didn't want to push her. Maybe if I was patient she would tell me.

"My dad was… he wasn't a very nice man when he was drunk, he would get so angry I used to go and hide in the closet in my room. We used to be best friends but then he got laid off from work and couldn't find a job. He said that he felt like he was letting us down. As the days went by the drinking got worse and worse until he was always drunk and I was always hiding in the closet. One day he was looking for me and I wouldn't come out." She stopped and I suddenly wasn't sure I wanted to hear the rest of this story; it was doing weird things to me. Making me furious at her dad, a man I had never met and now never wanted to, it made me want to hold Sonny forever and make sure no one could hurt her ever again. But the talking seemed to calm her; I gently rubbed her back waiting for her to continue.

"He found me in the closet; I was so scared I had never seen him that angry before. When he saw me first I saw relief on his face then anger. He reached in and grabbed me around my throat pulled me out and yelled at me. Then he threw me in the closet, shut the door and barred it yelling 'If you like it so much in there why don't you just stay in there?' I cried and banged on the door it felt like the walls where caving in on me I thought he would never let me out. It felt like forever before my mom came and got me out. She had been at work and had notice the stuff in front of the closet when she got home. She hurried up and opened it…. She told me she would never forget the look on my face it was so expressionless like I had died. She tried to get me to talk and tell her what happened but all I would do was stare. When my dad came home, I guess he had left the apartment, my mom confronted him. They argued back and forth until my dad reached out and hit my mom. I couldn't even react. My dad stormed off and my mom packed up our bags and we left moved back to Wisconsin. It took my mom three weeks to get me to talk again. Ever since I have been terrified of small spaces I usually never ride elevators, ha I picked a great day to start riding again"

"Oh my god Sonny I'm so sorry" I hugged her close to me I wonder if she even realized how hard she was crying. Again weird emotions were conflicting inside me sadness, anger, and another I didn't even recognize. I slide down to the floor and pulled her onto my lap, she must be scared because she didn't even object she just curled up in my arms. "Let's stop talking about this depressing stuff let's talk about something else, umm how was your day?" This made her laugh

"Oh believe me my day wasn't much better than that story" She said as she tucked her head under my chin.

"Why what happened?" I asked after being momentarily distracted by having her close.

"Well first the Fro-Yo machine was out of order"

"Oh what a tragedy" she giggled again and I smiled

"I know right? Then we had to do this karate sketch that took all day and wore me out" She said in a matter of fact voice, I shook my head at her

"Yep you're right what a hard life" She paused briefly

"Then I found James and Tawni making out in my dressing room" I tensed under her and felt my mouth drop open.

"WHAT"

"Yep my boy friend and best friend were getting it on behind my back. How original, so I broke up with him and stormed out"

I was speechless, she was right her day was just as tragic as that story. But instead of feeling bad for her my brain latched onto one idea, Sonny was now single. She broke up with James which meant she was free after all of these months. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell her how I felt but I've waited long enough already, and even if she didn't want to be in a relationship right now at least she would finally know the truth, and I may never get an opportunity like this again; I opened my mouth and took a deep breath, now or never.

"Sonny I-"

"You know what's funny I didn't even cry. I never loved James I love- uh someone else"

"WHAT" I felt like I had been punched in the gut here I was about to admit my feelings to her and she was mooning over some other guy? I shifted her out of my lap to the floor next to me while keeping my arm around her needing space but still wanting to comfort her. Damn it why can't I just be a complete jerk and blow her off?

"CHAD!" She exclaimed and dug her face into my shoulder scouting closer.

"Stop it! What the guy you like can't be here so you're just using me as a substitute?" I knew what I said was mean and wrong Sonny really was scared but dang it I was hurt. I really liked this girl and she was sitting here in the dark probably imagining I was someone else.

"Wait….. Chad are you…. jealous?" I felt her head shift to look at me.

"No I am not and dang it stop touching me" Sonny grabbed my face (I'm not sure how she found it in the dark) and held me still

"You are so stupid; I'm not sitting here imagining the guy I love" She whispered, I clenched my teeth

"Oh great that makes me feel so much better thank-" She put a hand over my mouth, stopping my sarcastic rant

"Because the guy I love is sitting here with me" I was shocked speechless she moved her hand off my mouth and ran her fingers through my hair. Did Sonny just say- no she couldn't have- but-

"I love you Chad Dylan Copper"

And then she kissed me.


	3. Admited Love

**THIS CHAPTER IS A SEX CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR DON'T WANT TO READ IT THAN SKIP THE NEXT CHAPTER AND A HALF ;-) THIS IS MY FIRST TIME ACTULLY WRITING A SEX CHAPTER SO I APOLIGIZE IF IT DON'T JUDGE THESE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS TOO HARSHLY. ALSO FOR SHELS SHELS I TRIED TO LAY OFF THE CUSING SORRY BUT I GUESS I DO HAVE A PROBLEM. OH YEAH ALSO I DO NOT OWN SWAC***

**SPOV**

He wasn't kissing me back. Why wasn't he kissing me back? Did he not like me? I was just about to pull away and ask him when he groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me onto his lap so I was straddling his hips and pulled me as close as he could, and deepened the kiss. I moaned kissing Chad Dylan Cooper was better than I ever imagine it would be. It was so different then kissing James, James kisses didn't set my body on fire or make me want to rip off all my clothes but kissing Chad did. He nibbled on my lip and then slid his tongue inside my mouth when I moaned. I don't know how long we continued kissing like that but then I wanted more; my hands crept down his shirt slowly undoing the buttons. He stopped me at the last one.

"Sonny are you- do you know what you're doing" he mumbled while I kissed his throat

"It's Ok Chad I want this I want you" I tried to move in and kiss him again but he moved his head to the side.

"But Sonny your first time should be perfect not on the floor of some elevator" I grab his head and forced him to look at me- as well as he could in the dark.

"Any where's perfect as long as it's with you" I know, it was cheesy but its how I felt. We could be in an alley next to a dumpster and I'd still want him. He had listened to my sob story about my dad and hadn't laughed when I told him about my fear of small spaces. For some reason I felt safe with him, protected, like nothing could hurt me.

"Sonny-"I kissed him

"Shut up cooper you talk too much" he chuckled and went back to kissing me. Things moved fast from there before I know it he was in his boxers and I was in my bra and panties. Chad took off my bra then stopped and looked down at me.

"Man Sonny I wish I could see you, but I already know that you're perfect" He brushed his thumb over my nipple and pleasure streaked through my body like a lightning bolt. His left hand continued to play with my breast and he brought his mouth down to the other one. I had never thought that anything could feel this good I arched my back higher off the ground and closer to his mouth. He continued to suck and nibble and play with me until I thought I would go crazy

"Chad please stop teasing me" He chuckled

"I'm not teasing you I'm getting you ready" He let go of my nipple and moved his mouth down my stomach taking my panties off as he went. I was embarrassed by how wet I was but he just groaned like it pleased him. He slowly slide in one finger and began to move it while his thumb stroked my clit, then he put in another finger. I lifted my head up to look down at him able to make him out in the dark, he had my legs spread wide and was staring down at me watching his fingers move his eyes filled with lust and then he bent down and stroked his tongue over me. My head feel back and I couldn't stop myself from moving my hips against his mouth. His fingers pumped inside me faster, my body was making liquid sucking sounds trying to keep him inside. When he sucked my clit into his mouth and nibbled on it I felt pressure rising in my stomach and knew I couldn't take much more. "Cum Sonny give it to me" Chad growled against me as he moved his fingers even faster and stroked his tongue over me then he moved his thumb to stroke my clit and I was lost.

"CHAD…Oh my god… I think- I "My body started tightening and a wave of pleasure came over me. By the time I came back to Chad was looking down at me with a look of pure masculine pride on his face. "What are you waiting for?" I rubbed myself against him hoping he'd get the hint. He groaned and pulled back.

"Sonny we can't I don't have a condom"

"WHAT!"

"I know"

"I think I'm going to cry no joke" I wanted to feel him in me so bad my body was craving it.

"You're telling me" His voice sounded strained. I looked up at Chad; this must be so much worse for him at least I had cum once thanks to he's marvelous tongue. Hey that gave me an idea; I flipped him onto his back and straddled him.

"Sonny what are you doing?"

"You'll see" And I started to kiss my way down his stomach.

Based off of Donna Kauffman's short story going down. Please review


	4. Rescued

THIS IS ANOTHER SEX CHAPTER (ONLY A LITTLE THOUGH) UNTILL HALF WAY THROUGH. IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT SKIP DOWN TO THE STARED LINE (******) ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN SWAC.

**CPOV**

As Sonny started kissing my stomach I was cursing myself for forgetting a condom. I was a teenage boy of the 21st century shouldn't I always have a condom especially for times like these? But truth is I haven't had sex in a year. The day Sonny moved here and I realized I wanted her but couldn't have her was the worst day of my life. I started dating as many girls as possible trying to get rid of the craving I had for Sonny. But I got tired of it, none of the girls were her so I started dating just to keep up my image. And at night when I took the girl back to her home and they wanted more I would reject them politely and tell them I would call them. That's been the routine for the last year with me dating other girls but wishing they were Sonny. Speaking of Sonny her mouth was getting a little low - was she really- no she couldn't possibly

She slide her mouth over me.

Oh yeah she could and did

I wrapped my hands in her hair and groaned. She sucked as much of me in her mouth as she could and then stroked the rest with her hands. I groaned again as her tongue darted out. Man she was so good at this what she lacked in experience she made up with enthusiasm. She licked over the head and slide me in her mouth again and gently grazed the underside with her teeth. Oh shit Oh fuck I wasn't going to last long I hadn't cum in a year I could already feel the pressure building. "Sonny stop I'm about to-" She looked up at me and sucked harder with her mouth. Oh dear lord in heaven this girl was going to be the death of me I swear it. I held back as long as I could and then exploded in her mouth. I must have blacked out for a little bit because next thing I knew she was leaning over me wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked nervous.

"Did I do it right? I wasn't sure I mean-" I pulled her down and kissed her.

"You did it perfectly" She smiled happy with herself and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You weren't too bad yourself" I laughed

"Wasn't too bad? That's the best you could come up with? How about you were awesome Chad, wonderful, the best ever?" She rolled her eyes.

"You were alright"

"Alright? Just alright?" I started tickling her

"Chad stop!" She was laughing and twisting trying to get out of my reach but I wouldn't let her. "Chad I give I give"

"Say Chad you were the best ever"

"No" I tickled her more "O.k. O.k. Chad you were the best ever!"

"Now say Chad you are the greatest actor of our generation"

"Chad you are the greatest actor of our generation, now stop please!"

"Just one more thing say I love you again" She looked down at me and smiled.

"I love you Chad" I stopped tickling her and pulled her down for another kiss. Then she tucked her head under my chin and I wrapped my arms around her. It's hard to believe just a few hours ago she was with James and I thought that we could never be together. Now she was here in my arms, and life had never felt greater, and she loved me just like I loved her. I smiled to myself I thought I had just liked her a lot, more than anyone else. But I had liked a lot of girls and none of them tied me up in knots like she did, or teased me, or made me want to protect them from the world. I was confident there was no other girl in the world that could make me feel the way she did. I loved her and only her. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Sonny Monroe "and then realized she was fast asleep. I chuckled to myself, well I'll just tell her when she wakes up, she probably already knew anyway. I pulled my coat over her and fell fast asleep.

"MR. COOPER! MS. MONROE!" ARE YOU GUYS IN THERE?" I jumped in my sleep jolting both me and Sonny awake.

"MR. COOPER? MS. MONROE?"

"YES! WE'RE IN HERE" I called out while fishing around for my clothes. Sonny was doing the same but still remaining close to me. I guess she wasn't completely cured of her claustrophobia, probably never would be. I'm glad I'm here with her and could protect her, also I'm glad that she felt safe with me.

"GOOD WE'LL HAVE YOU OUT IN A SECOND! HOLD ON TO SOMETHING IN THERE!" We finished righting all are clothes (Well as much as we could in the dark) When I grabbed her and pulled her close to me

"Sonny I-" The lights came back on causing us to blink rapidly and look away from each other. I pulled Sonny close to me and felt along the wall eyes still not completely adjusted to the light after so many hours in the dark. The elevator jolted once, twice than smoothly continued up. I looked down at Sonny just as she glanced up at me, man she was beautiful. She reached up and brushed some of the hair off my face and smiled. I smiled back at her and we both pushed off the walls and faced the doors just as they opened.

Based off of Donna Kauffman's short story Going Down. Please review


	5. Caught? Part 1

****THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE LAST TWO HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN SWAC*****

**SPOV**

Our entire cast plus, Marshal, Mr. Condor and the two elevator maintenances guys were standing in the hall waiting for us. Mr. Condor stepped forward immediately; he looked cautious and glanced between us nervously he seemed to be waiting for our reactions. I think he was worried we were going to sue the Studio or take some sort of legal action. Lucky for him that elevator ride was probably the best thing that's happened to me in two years. If I had been stuck in there with anyone else (Tawni, James, Portlyn…) I might be suing for emotional/psychological distress, if that was possible. I smiled at him reassuringly and his cautious look was replaced with one of genuine concern, He closed the rest of the gap between us.

"Chad! Sonny! Are you guys alright? We are really sorry for the inconvenience we didn't realize what happened until this morning when we came in and saw the systems had shut down last night." He stepped between me and Chad, separating us further, and grabbed both of our elbows before escorting us out of the elevator.

"Oh Chad, are you alright? I was so worried!" Portlyn gasped dramatically as she ran forward and threw herself in Chad's arms. I wanted to growl at her and throw her off him. How dare she touch my man? My fingers clenched and I moved to do just that when I was stopped by a sudden thought. How did I know if Chad was even mine? I told him I loved him but, I just realized, he had never said it back. I looked at him; he was detaching himself from Portlyn with an annoyed look on his face. So he didn't want her, but does he want me? I wanted to ask him but then my crew was surrounding me.

"Sonny! Are you alright? It must have been torture a whole night stuck with Pooper in an enclosed space how did you stand it?" Grady said to me, he looked truly concerned. I smiled and almost laughed, it actually would have been complete torture without him, he was the reason I was still sane. I opened my mouth to give some sort of reassurance that I was ok.

"I'm alright I Just-"

"How can you be alright? You had to look and listen to him all night" Nico interrupted while sneaking glares at Chad and the rest of the members of Mackenzie Falls. I tried again

"Well I couldn't actually see him it was dark and-"

"That must have been a relief!" Zora exclaimed "So what did you do all that time? Alone with him?" They all stopped talking now and looked at me curious about my answer; I took a deep breath and tried to keep my frustration and exhaustion off of my face, all I wanted to do was sleep but I knew they wouldn't leave me alone until I gave them an answer they liked. I opened my mouth only to once again be interrupted by Tawni.

"Stop Badgering her! She's probably tired and hungry and here you guys are interrogating her!" Tawni scolded them coming to my rescue. Then she took my arm and led me quickly down the hallway to our dressing room. As soon as she shut the door she turned to me and for the first time I got my first good look at her since the whole ordeal last night. Her appearance clearly showed just how upset she was, her eyes were red and slightly puffy, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her face was cleared of make-up and her clothes were slightly wrinkled, which for Tawni was a big deal. Her gaze met mine and I could see how nervous and scared she was, she glanced at the floor quickly before taking a deep breath and once again meeting my eyes.

"Sonny look I am really truly sorry about last night. I was having a bad day and James was here waiting for you and he asked me what's wrong. He was so nice and sweet, he actually listened to my problems and comforted me, but then one thing led to another and- Sonny I'm so sorry I know it's no excuse but please, I need you as a friend I don't have a lot of them in Hollywood and I really need you and I know that sounds selfish I'm sorry about that but it's the truth. If I could go back and do it over I would in a heartbeat but I can't so here I am begging for your forgiveness and I swear that if you forgive me I will do whatever it takes to set things right and I will never hurt you like this again." I had never heard Tawni say sorry once, much less three times in one conversation. I looked at her. She did look sorry and I really do need her as a friend to. She was right it was hard to make friends in Hollywood. Plus she was partly responsible for what happened between me and Chad. If it wasn't for her James and I would still be together, I would never have told Chad the truth and I would still be miserable. But how could I ever trust her again? I needed to be able to trust my friends. I know one thing for sure I couldn't hate Tawni, not now I just didn't have the energy.

"Look Tawni, I want us to be able to be friends again but I just don't know. How will I ever be able to trust you again?" She smiled at the first part but then looked worried again at the second, she stepped forward a little.

"Sonny I'll do anything you name it, please don't hate me anymore I'm so sorry" She sobbed. I sighed and went over to her giving her a loose hug while she cried on my shoulder.

"I don't hate you Tawn I never loved James and I think he knew it. I wish that I had had the courage to break up with him or that he would have just had the courage to break up with me. But you were my best friend how could you hurt me like that?" I felt like crying to. Maybe it was from lack of sleep or the emotion overload that I had went through last night but I was tearing up.

"Sonny I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" She was crying harder

"Look Tawni maybe we can be friends again but I have to be able to trust you and right now I just don't" I sighed and gently pushed her away "But right now do you mind if I go to sleep? I'm really tired." She wiped her eyes and gave me a wobbly smile.

"No it's O.k."

"Thanks" I sighed and walked over to the couch and curled up in a ball on the sofa.

"Oh by the way what did you and Chad do alone? Together? In the dark?" She asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"Goodnight Tawni" She laughed and shut the door, and I almost immediately fell asleep.

I was back home in Wisconsin sitting on my porch watching the sun rise over the field. I missed this, the green grass and the cool clean mourning air. I'd forgotten how beautiful it all was.

"Sonny"

I looked to the left and there was Chad walking toward me. I ran toward him and Chad pulled me close to him like he had in the elevator, before pulling away and looking down at me with those gorgeous eyes. I smiled back and felt my heart twisting in my chest I was so in love with him it hurt.

"Sonny I-" He began but then stopped like he was choking on his words.

"Yes Chad" I asked worriedly

"Sonny I-" Once again he stopped and a look of frustration came across his face. I touched his cheek and gazed up at him. What was he trying to say?

"Chad what is it?" But then Portlyn was there pulling him away from me.

"He's mine randomer so back off!" She snarled before successfully pulling him from me and away from my house. I started after them but for some reason I wasn't able to catch up.

"No Chad! Come back!" I tried to grab for him but my fingers slide right through him.

"Sonny" he said still looking at me his eyes seemed to be pleading with mine, as if trying to communicate what he couldn't say.

"Sonny I lo-"

MISS MONROE PLEASE REPORT TO MR. CONDORS OFFICE.

I sat up on the sofa breathing hard before looking around. I groaned and looked at the clock, I'd been asleep for 3 hours, but it sure hadn't felt like it. I kept thinking about my dream, it had felt so real, did it mean something? Chad had kept repeating the same words that he had said to me before we had got off the elevator. He'd been interrupted then so I had never gotten a chance to hear what he was about to say.

"Sonny I-"

Sonny you what? What did it mean? I had to know. I swung myself off of the coach and walked out of the dressing room starting toward the Mackenzie Falls set. There was only one way I was going to figure out what Chad was going to say and that's from Chad himself. It can't be that bad right I mea- I turned the corner and there he was hugging Portlyn. What was he doing hugging her? I clenched my fist and started toward them before I stopped and tried to mentally cool myself down. O.k. Sonny calm down maybe it's nothing maybe- they pulled apart and Chad smiled down at her and she went onto her toes and kissed him. I covered my mouth as a sob threaten to break loose, I couldn't watch this anymore. I turned and ran blindly down the hall and around the corner and directly into Mr. Condor.

"Sonny! Are you alright? What happened?' I was crying so hard all I could do was shake my head.

"Here come with me" He led me to his office and handed me a box of tissues, then waited patiently for me to stop crying. When I did he asked again

"Now Sonny will you tell me why you were crying?" I looked at him, there was no way I was telling him the truth.

"Oh it's nothing I'm just really tired and homesick, it's been a really stressful day." I lied he leaned back in his chair and a look of relief came over his face.

"Well that's funny because I was just coming to find you and tell you that you have a week of vacation time coming up. It's not supposed to be for another month or so but in light of recent events I think you could take time off now if you want." He said. Time off? Is that what I wanted? I don't know but maybe it's what I needed, time away from Tawni, James, Chad and away from Hollywood. Maybe I could go back home and figure out a way to forget Chad and learn to live without him in my life for the first time in two years. I looked up and smiled

"Thank you Mr. Condor I think I will take time off. Do you mind if it starts right now?"

*****This one and the next chapter are my least favorite out of the story. But I had to figure out a way to get Sonny to Wisconsin, you'll see why later. Plus every relationship needs a little drama, it can't always be smooth sailing. But don't worry there will be a happy ending! *********


	6. Caught? Part 2

*I DO NOT OWN SWAC.*

**CPOV**

Our entire cast plus, Marshal, Mr. Condor and the two elevator maintenances guys were standing in the hall waiting for us. Mr. Condor stepped forward immediately and after a slight hesitation, which I didn't understand he came forward.

"Chad! Sonny! Are you guys alright? We are really sorry for the inconvenience we didn't realize what happened until this morning when we came in and saw the systems had shut down last night." He stepped between me and Sonny and grabbed both of our elbows before escorting us out of the elevator.

"O Chad, are you alright? I was so worried!" Portlyn ran forward and threw herself in my arms. God I hated when she did that, pretend like we were together when we aren't and never will be. I pushed her off me.

"Portlyn stop"

"Stop what? I can't worry about you?" She put her hands on her hips and pouted. I sighed I hated when she got like this.

"Portlyn you know that's not what I meant" I looked around for Sonny and saw her being led away by Tawni. I almost followed her but thought better of it. She and Tawni needed time alone to talk and sort things out. I turned and started to walk towards my dressing room.

"Chad don't walk away from me" Portlyn screeched from behind me and I winced, man she was giving me a headache. Sometimes, and I know this is mean but, I wish they would just fire her and put us out of our misery.

"Portlyn I'm tired and I need sleep so please can we talk later" I said before I shut my dressing room door in her face. I know once again that was a little mean and usually I would have been a bit more tactful than that but I was too tired to be nice, sleeping on that elevator floor had not good for my back or my mood. I laid down on the couch and went to sleep, or at least tried to, every time I closed my eyes I thought of Sonny, her smile, her laugh, her smell, everything. After a couple of hours of trying to fall asleep I gave up and went down the hall to the set figuring I might as well get some rehearsing done. As I walked on set I saw Portlyn sitting on one of the prop chairs, I thought about turning around and running out of there, when I noticed she was crying. I walked toward her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She shook my hand of and turned her head away, I moved around her and bent down to see her face, she avoided my gaze

"Portlyn what's wrong?" I asked trying to catch her attention, she shoved me back and stood up before turning away from me.

"Like you care!" She bit out with more feeling then I thought she was capable of, I tried once again to lay my hand on her shoulder but she moved out of the way.

"Portlyn I wouldn't be asking if I didn't care" I told her and her head seemed to drop even more.

"Go away Chad" She mumbled, I crossed my arms

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" As soon as the last words left my mouth she swung around and poked me dead in the chest, I was so shocked I stumbled back.

"YOU! You're what's wrong!" With each word she poked me just a little bit harder. I grabbed her finger

"What?" I asked completely confused, Portlyn threw her hands up in the air and glared at me.

"Oh my gosh Chad you are so dense. I like you, you know I do, but all you do is ignore me. I try to ask you out and you roll your eyes, I try to talk to you and you walk away. I mean what do I have to do to get you to notice me? Throw myself at your feet?" She gave a harsh laugh "You know what that probably wouldn't even work you'd probably just walk right over me." She stopped and cried harder. I was completely stunned; I hadn't realized that Portlyn felt this strongly about me, I thought she only wanted to date me to get more famous. I rubbed the back of my neck maybe I have been a little mean to her. I sighed and I went to hug her, she leaned forward and put her head on my chest.

"Look Portlyn I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. You really haven't deserved it but I thought you were only trying to date me to get more famous. I'm sorry about being a jerk and I promise I'll try to be nicer." She lifted her head and I smiled down at her hoping it would cheer her up. She smiled back and then went on her toes and kissed me. Whoa I should've seen that coming I tried to detangle myself from her but she only pulled me closer. I pulled my head back and tried to get her to let me go but she still had her arms around my neck, she was surprisingly strong.

"Portlyn stop! Look I don't like you like that O.K.?" She looked confused.

"What? But you were saying all those sweet things and you hugged me and- look Chad what am I to you?" I gestured helplessly between us with my hands

"I was hoping we could be good friends. Look nothing personal but I already love someone else" She shook her head and dropped her arms from around me I took a step back, way back.

"Oh" She looked like she was in shock. "This girl….. she loves you back?"

"Yeah she does" I smiled just thinking about Sonny. Portlyn sighed

"And is this girl Sonny?" I glanced at her a little shocked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"It's obvious Chad, the way you look at her, how you tease her, when she walks in a room it's like nobody's else is there. You're always at the 'So Random' set when ever we're on break, and you never would have been caught dead over there before she came. I could never compete. I was hoping that she didn't love you back, I mean why else would you guys go two years without hooking up." She sat down and looked at me "You're lucky Chad you know that, I've spent two years loving a guy who loved someone else and you spent two years loving a girl who loved you right back." She looked like she was about to cry again. I sat down next to her.

"Yeah it's funny how things work out, and you're right I am lucky" I smiled again I was lucky I'd found someone who made my day brighter and happier, who made me want to be a better person, who accepted all my faults (and I do know I have a lot of them), and she loved me anyway. "Don't worry Portlyn you'll find someone to, speaking of which I noticed Joe Jonas checking you out at that party we went to last week. Maybe you should give him a call" Portlyn smiled

"Maybe I will"

"So Portlyn can we be friends?" I asked holding out my hand, she wrinkled her nose and mocked glared down at me before rolling her eyes and shaking it.

"Huuuhhh sure I guess, hey you want to go through lines together? I mean I have mine down perfectly but you might need a little help." I laughed same old Portlyn.

I was beat practicing lines with Portlyn and running scenes with only about 4 hours of sleep took a lot out of me. But I had to see Sonny I hadn't seen her all day and I think I'm in withdrawal. I knocked on her dressing room door. Tawni opened the door.

"Hey Blondie is Sonny around?" She glared at me

"No" She said then she tried to shut the door in my face. I stuck my foot in the door.

"Whoa Tawni what's up?"

"What's up? Really Chad? You know what's up. Sonny caught you kissing Portlyn and now she's back on her way to Wisconsin!"

"WHAT" I felt my heart drop "When is she going to be back?"

"I don't know if she is coming back thanks to you" Then she pushed me out the door shut it and locked it. Oh god Sonny had seen that kiss? And now she's in Wisconsin? What am I going to do? I never got to tell Sonny how I felt about her she probably thinks that I don't care. I groaned and felt like punching something again. Well there was only one thing I could do. I called my pilot Eddie. "Eddie can you fuel up the plane and have it ready to go in and hour? I need to get to Wisconsin A.S.A.P" He said he need two hours but that he'd have it ready to go. Then I went to Mr. Condor's office. I had to tell him I wouldn't be into work for a while, then I had to go find Portlyn hoping there was some way I could convince her to help me convince Sonny that the kiss was nothing. Then I had to go and get Sonny back.

Hopefully she still wants me.

***Don't worry the next chapters will be all Channy. There's only about two or three more chapters left in the story hope you enjoy!*****


	7. Dreams and Reality

********IT'A COMING DOWN TO THE END GUY'S SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS ONE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP BY SATURDAY AT THE LEAST . HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN SWAC*******

SPOV

"Sonny! What are you doing?" I jumped out of yet another daydream about Chad and realized that I had overflowed the sink while washing dishes.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry grandma I-I-I was umm-" She snapped me with the dish towel

"Stop it sonny, you know what I think you've helped enough for one day why don't you go upstairs and rest," She shook her head "Lord knows you need it, head always up in the clouds, have you been sleeping?"

"I try Grandma I've just been busy" Yep busy crying, yelling, and giving blowjobs to guys on elevators. Huh what a life. I smiled to myself and headed upstairs, maybe she was right and I did need some rest. I didn't get much of it last night… in the elevator… with Chad. I felt another round of tears coming on. UUHHH I curse the day that I fell in love with him, I can't believe he would do this to me. I crawled into bed hoping sleep would clear my head, but every time I closed my eyes I saw Chad, his face, his smile, his bright blue eyes, and heard him saying my name. After a couple hours of trying to fall asleep I got up and went down on my grandma's porch. When Mr. Condor had offered me the time off this morning I had jumped at the chance thinking that I needed time away and took the first flight out of California. But now I'm thinking that maybe I needed to face this problem head on and just confront Chad. I started rocking in the swinging bench my grandma had and looked out over the field…

I was back home in Wisconsin sitting on my porch watching the sun rise over the field. I missed this, the green grass and the cool clean mourning air. I'd forgotten how beautiful it all was.

"Sonny"

I looked to the left and there was Chad walking toward me. I ran toward him and Chad pulled me close to him like he had in the elevator, before pulling away and looking down at me with those gorgeous eyes. I smiled back and felt my heart twisting in my chest I was so in love with him it hurt.

"Sonny I-" He began but then stopped like he was choking on his words.

"Yes Chad" I asked worriedly

"Sonny I-" Once again he stopped and a look of frustration came across his face. I touched his cheek and gazed up at him. What was he trying to say?

"Chad what is it?" But then Portlyn was there pulling him away from me.

"He's mine randomer so back off!" She snarled before successfully pulling him from me and away from my house. I started after them but for some reason I wasn't able to catch up.

"No Chad! Come back!" I tried to grab for him but my fingers slide right through him.

"Sonny" he said still looking at me his eyes seemed to be pleading with me, as if trying to communicate what he couldn't say.

"Sonny I lo-"

I woke up. GGGRRR I hated Chad! He was everywhere I went; I couldn't even escape him in my dreams! I punched the porch swing cushion. Why did that stupid dream I had about him have to be right here on my grandma's porch? Why couldn't I have dreamed we were on a desert island far far way from anyw-

"Sonny" I looked to my left and there was Chad just like in my dream. I stared at him part of me not believing that he was real. I shook my head; this was getting crazy he couldn't really be here in Wisconsin. I gasped it must be one of those dream inside a dream dreams, how do I wake up out of this? I glanced around before I reached down and pinched myself.

"OW!" Okay not a dream I said to myself as I rubbed my now sore wrist.

"Sonny are you O.k.?" Chad ran toward me, I held up my hands when he got close.

"I'm fine just stay away from me" I put my hands down and crossed my arms before pinning him with a glare "What are you doing here Chad? How did you find me?" I know we had talked about a lot of things, but my grandma's address wasn't one of them. Chad smiled nervously and shook his head

"Please Sonny, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" I glared and he lost the smile "And I have a private Jet"

"O.k. let me rephrase that why did you bother trying to find me? Shouldn't you be out with Portlyn? Or making out with some other poor girl in an elevator? Remember the condom this time and you might get some" Now his smile was completely gone replaced with a scowl.

"Sonny that kiss you saw was nothing I was trying to comfort her and she took it the wrong way, and we straighten everything out. Plus you should know I didn't just make out with you in the elevator because you were the only girl there. Look Sonny you have to believe me."

"Really cause I don't" But I wanted to so bad. He looked so sincere and everything in me wanted to run into his arms. But I was stronger than that, I had to be. He looked down

"Well I thought you wouldn't so I brought this" He pulled out a small video camera from his pocket and pressed play. Portlyn's face showed up on the screen.

"Look Sonny I know you saw me and Chad kissing and I wanted you to know that it was all me. I thought Chad was telling me he liked me when all he was doing was trying to be friends. I kissed him and he shook me off. We're not together, and never will be he loves you. And if you still don't believe him after this tape then 1st you're an idiot and 2nd call me and I'll explain it again" Then the camera shut off.

"Do you believe me now?" He looked at me. This was the first time I had ever seen Chad look so nervous. I did believe him; any guy who would go through this much trouble to convince me he didn't cheat couldn't be that bad. I would have told him this but my brain was still reeling. Chad loved me? Did he really or was Portlyn just saying that.

"Chad look in the elevator I told you I loved you and you never said it back, then I didn't think anything of it. And then I caught you kissing Portlyn and I began to think maybe there was a reason he never said it maybe he was just using me or h-"

"No Sonny no I did say it back to you but you were asleep when I did. I would never use you how you could even think that?" He sat down next to me and took my hands into his. "Sonny I love you" I looked into his eyes and I felt a sudden urge to cry, I looked away

"Chad I love you to but I'm not sure you hurt me so bad and I'm just scared you'll do it again." Chad hand came to rest on my cheek and he gently turned my face toward his

"Sonny I'm sorry I hurt you and I'll never do it again I swear just please forgive me." I took my hands out of his and touched his face.

"I forgive you Chad."

And then I kissed him.

**CPOV**

She had forgiven me. My heart soared and everything felt right again. We continued making out on the porch but stopped when it got a little too heated. This was her grandma's house. We sat together and stared out over the field. She was right it really was peaceful here. Sonny grabbed my hand and stood up.

"Come on Chad I want to show you something." We walked down off her gram's porch and started walking down a path next to her grandma's house hand in hand. When the path led us to a forest I got a little hesitant.

"Sonny where are we going?" She laughed

"What Chad you don't trust me?" She kissed me before I could say anything "Don't worry nothing's going to happen. I'll protect you." She smiled again and we started walking. While we walked Sonny talked about everything. From her childhood dreams to her favorite things to cook, I just listened. After a while the path stopped and we walked out into a clearing. It was so beautiful. There where flowers everywhere and a small lake in the middle.

"I used to come here when I was little and just think about- well everything. It was my own special spot. It was also the first place I went skinny dipping." She said then smiled at me.

"Skinny dipping? When? With who?" I couldn't help it the thought of anyone else seeing or touching my Sonny besides me made me want to kill someone.

"Now and with you." She smiled wickedly and started to pull off her clothes. I couldn't help but smile to, I like how this girl thinks.

***I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHATS COMING NEXT ;-)******


	8. You and Only You

******I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN A HURRY SO IT'S NOT ONE OF MY BEST. IT IS A SEX CHAPTER TILL HALF WAY THROUGH. HOPE YOU LIKE!I DO NOT OWN SWAC*****

**SPOV**

I was so nervous and I was generally surprised I could even get my shirt off. But I wanted this, I wanted him so much. It was a warm night, the stars where out and this clearing had never looked so beautiful but my eyes were focused on Chad. I shimmed out of my jeans and was left in my lacey white bra and boy shorts. All he did was stare with lust and love in his eyes.

"Chad I think you have too many clothes on." I walked over to him and began to pull his shirt over his head when he stopped me.

"Wait let me just look at you, I've waited so long for you and I just want to remember every detail." He gazed at me and groaned. "God Sonny you are so beautiful" and he kissed me. I kissed him back and moved to take his shirt off again. This time he let me, we separated so I could pull it over his head then I threw my arms around him and kissed him and he kneeled and placed me on the grass. He started trailing kisses down my neck slowly and then took off my bra. He groaned again when my bra fell off. He kissed me while one hand made circles around my nipple only occasionally bushing the tip and driving me insane, and the other hand snaked down my stomach and underneath my boy shorts. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and at the same time he pushed his middle finger into me. We both moaned "God you're so tight" his finger pressed inside me and his thumb stroked me clit "Fuck Sonny I don't know if I'll be able to last when I get inside you" His fingers pumped slowly in and out of me and then he leaned down and kissed me mimicking the motion with his tongue in my mouth. It was too much, one hand on my breast, one inside me, and him kissing me like he would die without me. The pressure started building, I pulled back.

"Chad please" I begged I couldn't take this anymore I was so close. Chad laughed and pushed another finger deep into me at the same time he stroked my clit. I gasped as waves of pleasure hit me and I came around his fingers.

**CPOV**

I pulled my fingers out of her. God she was so tight, I was afraid I'd hurt her and that was the last thing I wanted to do, but there was no way I could stop this now, I had to have her. I rested my forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

"Sonny I need you" She smiled a perfect Sonny smile and raised an eyebrow

"I can feel that" she giggled and brushed herself against me moaning at the sensation. I hissed and sifted my hips out of the way.

"Sonny-"

"Chad please tell me you have a condom this time." She looked so pissed I had to laugh. I kissed the tip of her nose and winked

"No believe me that was the first thing I packed" A look of relief cam over her face but then it was replaced by confusion

"Then what are you waiting for?" I gently kissed her again

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you" She rolled her eyes

"It's O.k. Chad I want you and only you. I'm ready" She kissed me and pulled my pants off. Her hands brushed over my boxers and I just about bit my tongue off. I had to get in her now or I was going to embarrass myself. I pulled down my boxers and slipped the condom on. I positioned myself and looked down at her.

"Sonny just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop" At least I hope I will. I've wanted her for so long I'm not sure I could make any promises. She nodded her head and smiled up at me. I slowly pressed inside. I groaned it felt so good she was so tight. I pushed myself deeper gently rocking my hips and thrusting a little at a time until I was all the way in then I looked at her face and saw her eyes were squeezed shut. "Sonny?" She just nodded her head. I shook my head I wasn't moving until she relaxed. I kissed her neck and moved my thumb down to stroke her nipple again, trying to get her mind off of the pain. She moaned, I replaced my hand with my mouth and moved my hand down to her clit and slowly rubbed her. She moved her hips and winced a little, but the pinched look was gone from her expression. I kept doing that till she opened her eyes

"Chad are you ever going to move? You're driving me crazy." I laughed before I slowly slid out, then in deeper, I had to clench my jaw to hold in a groan, it felt so good. I started to go faster, thrusting deep and grinding my hips against hers before pulling slowly out. Sonny moaned and dug her nails into my back. I thrust inside her faster, harder, and deeper. I stared down at Sonny her eyes were squeezed shut and she was moaning my name. A wave of possessiveness swept over me she was _mine_, no man had ever touched her like this and no other man ever would. I growled and pumped in and out of her body faster pulling her thighs wider and pining her in place for my thrust. She clung around me sobbing, as I plunged even deeper and harder into her.

"You're mine Sonny" Her eyes opened and met mine, she smiled and nodded, I clenched my teeth and boar down harder if that was possible. "Mine, Mine, Mine," Each word I punctuated with a thrust until I felt the tightening at my spine and wave of pleasure hit me and I came jerking inside her at the same time she came around me screaming my name. I collapsed on top of her

When I finally could move and get my brain to work again I instantly became worried. I had gotten a little rough at the end, did I hurt her was she O.k.?

"Sonny?" I asked she moaned

"Sonny! Sonny are you o.k. did I hurt you?" I pulled out of her and was about to move off her when she throw her arms around my neck.

"Chad stop worrying I'm fine, perfect." She smiled as she looked up at me. "That was better than I ever imagined." I leaned down and kissed her, then rolled on my side and pulled her close.

"You were amazing," I said to her as I kissed her neck.

"Really? I mean I'm not that experienced compared to the other girls you've been with, I'm not experienced at all!" She looked worried

"Shh you were better than anyone I've ever been with, I love you" She smiled

"I love you too"

"Does that mean you'll come back to California with me and be my girlfriend?"

"That's exactly what it means," She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me "As long as you don't go all diva on me when we get back to Hollywood."

"Diva? Pshh- When am I ever a diva?" She just looked at me "O.k. I swear" We layed there and talked for a long time then got dressed and went back to the house. The sun had started rising and Sonny said she had to get back or else her grandma would start to worry about her.

"She's up at dawn and always checks on me before she heads down to make breakfast. She'll get worried when she doesn't see me in bed." I was nervous about meeting her grandma, she obviously loved Sonny to death and Sonny loved her to. What if she didn't like me and told Sonny to dump me and find a newer hotter guy? The thought made me sick. Sonny slipped her hand into mine.

"Don't worry she'll like you because I love you and you make me happy that's all she wants" I smiled and calmed down a little I can do this. We climbed the steps to her porch and there standing in the door way is Grandma Monroe.

"Sonny where have you been? I was just about to come looking for you" She looked at me. "And who's this boy?"

"Grandma this is Chad Dylan Copper, He's my boyfriend." I stuck out my hand. But she just looked me from head to toe.

"So this is the boy that sent you crying home to your momma and me" She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Grandma it was a mistake and we got it all worked out, so will you stop being mean and shake he's hand." Sonny scolded.

"A mistake huh? Well don't let it happen again," She rubbed her hands on her jeans and stuck out her hand "My names Patricia but don't call me that call me Ms. Monroe or Patty" I shook her hand. I was a little intimidated I had expected Sonny's grandma to be small, always smiling and have a name like rainbow or hope. This tall gruff woman was not at all what I had expected. "Well you might as well come inside and have breakfast with us." We walked in the house. Sonny moved to the kitchen and started pulling out pots and pans, while her grandma went and got stuff out of the refrigerator. I was standing there awkwardly as they moved around the kitchen when Sonny's mother came in and greeted me.

"Hey Chad long time no see. How have you been?" She smiled and treated me as if I was supposed to be there. She didn't even act surprise.

"Um I'm good Ms. Monroe. How are you?"

"Just fine, thank you" She left out into the yard. I looked at Sonny's grandma

"Is there anything I could help with?" She glanced over her shoulder

"Crack those eggs over there into that bowl and whip them until its nice and creamy then add a little cinnamon, I'm making French toast. Then you can set the table dishes are on the self next to the sink over there." She turned around and went back to making her eggs. I was sorry I'd asked. As we all made and then ate breakfast Sonny's grandma interrogated me about everything, my job, my house, my family, everything. When breakfast was over and dishes where washed I left to go use the bathroom. I hope Sonny's grandma liked me, I really couldn't tell, did she hate me, or did she always treat her guest like murder suspects. I walked back toward the kitchen and heard talking,

"I knew he'd come for you Sonny, he's a good boy" Sonny's mom said.

"How did I know you were going to say I told you so?" Sonny responded "I'm glad you were right though…. I love Chad so much"

"I know you do baby, so Ma what do you think of Chad" There was silence in the kitchen.

"I like him, he's a keeper Sonny" I was shocked. She liked me? I was glad but she sure hadn't acted like it.

"I knew you'd like him Grandma" I could almost hear Sonny smile.

"But we have to cure him of this eavesdropping habit" I blushed and stepped around the corner, all three women were standing there looking at me smiling.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Sonny laughed, came over and hooked her arm though mine then led me out to the porch. We sat down on the porch swing and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"So are you heading back to Hollywood today?"

"Not unless you're going back to" She raised her head up and looked at me "Sonny I came here for you, I took a week off and I'm not going back without you" She smiled

"Well I'm glad you're staying because now that I think about it we never got to go skinny dipping" She winked.

I've said it before and I'll say it again I LOVE how this girl thinks.

****IT'S ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS BECAUSE I WANTED CHAD TO MEET HER FAIMLY. I MODELED SONNY'S GRANDMA AFTER MY OWN. THERE WAS A LOT PACKED INTO THIS CHAPTER I MIGHT DO A REWRITE BUT I FIGURED IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH TO POST. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP VERY SOON AND THAT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST!******


	9. You and Me forever Babe

**Five Years Later….**

**SPOV**

I leaned against the cool glass of the window and looked out at the city. I smiled to myself as I thought back on the last couple of years; they had been some of the best of my life. I almost giggled like a teenager when I remembered all of the laughs, smiles, kisses, love, and happiness that had filled them, more than I had ever imagined. I don't know how long I had been standing there when two strong arms come around me, I leaned my head back

"Hey babe" I turned wrapping my arms around him and standing on my toes to give him a kiss, he smiled down at me when I finally pulled back.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" He said while he was kissing my neck.

"Nothing just you and me and us" He stopped

"What about us?" He pulled back a worried look crossing his face

"Just how perfect we are and how happy you make me" I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me again.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear

"I love you to David" I giggled as he picked me up and spun me around, still holding me in his arms he gazed down at me

"How much do you love me?" I looked back at him curiously

"More than you'll ever know and more than I can every say" I whispered, he smiled and set me on my feet

"Do you love me enough to marry me?" I gasped as he got down on one knee "I don't know exactly when I fell in love with you, I don't know if it was love at first sight or the second or third but I know that I love you more than I ever believed was possible. I can't imagine one single day going by without seeing you or hearing your voice. I want to be with you forever, there's no other girl in the world for me." He pulled a ring box out of his back pocket "So Alison will you marry me?" I smiled through my tears.

"YES!" David grinned and got up slipping the ring on my finger; I looked down at my hand then squealed and jumped into his arms.

"AND CUT" The director yelled. Taylor set me down (aka. David) "That was a great take you guys I think were done for today. Be back tomorrow at 6:30 were doing the kidnapping scene" I sighed and walked toward my dressing room. Rehearsals today had warn me out, who knew shooting a romance film could be so tiring? I opened the door to the dressing room and there was Chad my real boyfriend of five years sitting on the sofa. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sonshine you look worn out, are you sure your up to our date this evening?" I smiled back at him, he was always so attentive, I walked over to the couch and gave him a brief kiss on the mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine just give me a minute to shower and change." Chad wiggled his eyebrows at me and leaned forward placing his hands on my hips.

"You sure you don't want company?" I laughed and playfully pushed him back into the sofa

"If you come in there with me will never get out of here" I ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower really quick, taking a minute to close my eyes and rest my head on the wall. Thank god this movie is almost done; I'm not sure how much more of this I could take. I shut off the shower and ran to my bedroom. I was ready to go in thirty minutes which if I do say so myself must be a world record. I walked out.

"Ready to go?" Chad said as he turned around, when he caught a glimpse of me his eyes went wide, his gaze roaming over my low cut dress.

"Wow Sonny you look amazing" I smiled I loved when he couldn't take his eyes off me.

"Don't I always?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. When we got to his car he stopped me and reached behind him pulling something out of his back pocket. "Chad what is that?" I asked as he walked behind me and slipped the blindfold over my eyes.

"This is so you can't see where we're going. It's a surprise" Uh I'm not sure about this I don't like being blindfolded. "Uh Chad…" He kissed me

"Relax Sonny don't you trust me?" Then he led me in the rest of the way into the car, buckled my seatbelt and started driving. We drove for what felt like forever before he stopped the car and opened my door and helped me out. We started walking with him guiding me.

"Chad? Where in the heck of it are we?" I asked frustrated and disoriented from not being able to see. He laughed again

"We're almost there" he whispered in my ear

"Almost WHERE?" I growled when suddenly we stopped walking.

"Here" He said as he took off my blindfold, I looked around and gasped. Was this…? No it couldn't be…?

"Chad is this…." He grinned and nodded

"Yes it is. This is the elevator where we first said we loved each other." I looked around every surface was plaster with pictures and sayings from are whole relationship together. On one sheet of paper it said "Fine Fine Good Good So we're good? Oh we're so good." And on another it said "My Sonshine" on the one next to it read "Channy forever" I covered my mouth and started crying.

"Chad did you do all of this?" I looked around this must have taken hours I thought as I turned and looked at him. He was grinning ear to ear obviously proud of himself

"Yeah I did it all with some minor help from Tawni." I turned around in a full circle still unable to believe it.

"All the saying and the pictures" I couldn't help it, it blew my mind that he would remember all of these things.

"Yeah all of it, I just thought of everything that meant something to us. But this saying is my favorite" He pointed to one behind my head. I turned around and looked at it. It read:

ALLISON "SONNY" MONROE WILL YOU MARRY ME? I gasped and turned around and there was Chad on one knee.

"Sonny I love you and have been falling deeper in love with you ever day since I stole your yogurt all those years ago. You make me a better person, you make me laugh and smile and you make me feel as if everything is possible as long as I have you. I can't imagine what life would be like without you and I don't even want to imagine it. You fight with me and put up with my attitude and love me even when I'm being a jerk, and I don't want to go one more day without being able to legally call you mine. So would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He pulled out a beautiful ring; it had a sapphire stone and was offset with diamonds. I started crying and couldn't get the word out so I just nodded my head and smiled. Chad grinned got up and slipped the ring on my finger, then hugged me until I stopped crying. "I'm hoping these are tears of joy?" I laughed and threw my arms around his neck.

"Yes I'm so happy! Two marriage proposals in one day!" Chad pulled back and looked at me. "In the movie today David proposed to Alison"

"Oh that better be it. No one should even think about hitting on CDC's girl." I laughed and playfully punched his arm. Chad sometimes got jealous when he saw me and Taylor acting out or scenes. In fact he was now banned from the set after the time when we were doing the first kiss scene and he got so jealous he walked up and punched Taylor in the face. When I asked him later why he did it he said "I didn't like the way he was touching you and his hands where way to close to your butt" In other words no one but him was allowed to kiss me, and/or touch me, which was fine with me since it goes both ways. I've found out that I have a jealous streak to.

"So I'm officially going to be Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper" I grinned just saying the name

"Yep looks like it, you know unless you know Selena Gomez decides she wants to get together then all bets are off" I punched him again and mocked pouted. He laughed "Just kidding, you're stuck with me for a very long time" I smiled there's nobody else I'd rather be stuck with.

"You and me forever babe" He said as he leaned down to kiss me

"You and me forever babe" I whispered back as I went on my toes to meet him

Then he kissed me

**Two years later**

**CPOV**

My life couldn't get any better. After me and Sonny got married we both decided we needed to find different careers so we could see each other so I quite acting and became a movie director and producer. And she gave up acting and singing to become a songwriter and music producer. She even has her own recording studio and record label. And currently she was about to have our first kid.

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed in my ear. "THIS FRICKIN HURTS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALKED ME INTO HAVING KIDS WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!" She screamed as she crushed my hand when she was hit with another contraction. Sonny groaned. It was killing me that she was in this much pain I wish I could take some of the pain away from her, heck I'd take all of it, I'd do anything for her.

"Alright here we go I need you to push again Mrs. Cooper!" the doctor said over Sonny's yelling Sonny squeezed my hand harder "I said push!" The doctor said again

"I AM PUSHING DANM IT!" Sonny growled and pushed harder.

"O.k. the head is out, give me one last good push!" Sonny screamed and pushed. A cry filled the air and Sonny collapsed on the bed. The doctor immediately gave the baby to the nurses after cutting the umbilical cord. I looked down at Sonny and pushed her sweaty hair off of her forehead.

"You did great Sonshine, I love you so much" Sonny smiled weakly at me.

"I love you to Chad" The nurse walked over to us carrying our new baby boy, she smiled at both of us.

"Here you go; you guys have a beautiful happy healthy baby boy." Sonny smiled when he was placed in her arms.

"Dylan, we're going to name you Dylan, Dylan Conner Cooper." Sonny looked at me with wet teary eyes "After your dad and after your grandmother" (Connie and Conner kind of the same) I smiled down at both of them how did I get so lucky?

And then laughed as I remembered, it's all thanks to an elevator.

~FIN~

**** HA I REALLY HAD YOU GUYS GOING IN THE BEGINGING HUH? COME ON I COULDN'T BREAK UP MY COUPLE BUT I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE FUN TO MESS WITH YOU GUYS A LITTLE BIT. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD FOR MY FIRST STORY EVER WRITTEN? DON'T WORRY THE NEXT WILL BE TEN TIMES BETTER BUT I THOUGHT THIS ONE WAS CUTE WITH THE HAPPY FAIRYTALE ENDING. WELL THANKES FOR READING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**********


End file.
